League of Worlds
by Robigon
Summary: The Realm of Runeterra struggles to settle disputes, Champions of the Void use their powers to cross realms to build a army of Battlecast. Laying waste to the realm of Earth summoners must fight back to reclaim their home. As Champions cross realms all out chaos approaches. What Lies for the future of Earth and Runeterra? Find out on this exciting and gripping short fanfic story.


_**The League of Legends**_

_The world of Runeterra was once on a collision course with disaster. It was a land always in tuermoil where tribes would war to settle disputes. Magic would slowly destroy their land until one day nothing would be left. Realising this a council was made called the League of Legend. The League resolved that all major political conflict would be settled through the use of specially prepared arenas strategically located throughout the country of Valoran. Through the years different factions magics grew in power and followers of the Void opened portals from other worlds were champions and summoners would appear._

**Prologue**

(The Future.)

The streets fall quiet as dusk approaches. A band of five summoners hide behind the street walls from the destructive power of the Battlecast a band of Iron forged sentient beings whose sole purpose is to destroy all life. The realm of Earth is fighting for it's survival by trying to reclaim their homeland and push the invaders back into the Realm of Runeterra. A heavy sized man ran out from behind the wall of a demolished building onto the fallen cracked street to face one of the Battlecast warriors. They stand face to face, using what magic he knew, he summons powers to aid his fight.

"I summon thee, berserker, Olaf. Lend your strength!" Yelled Daniel as his thick arms are held out. An axe magically appearring within his hands.

This magic to summon the powers of Champions would grant its summoners the powers the Champion would hold. Olaf was a strong yet fast Warrior whose strength surpasses many.

The Battlecast known as Battlecast Urgot stood before Daniel it's giant iron body.This monster that stood before him was not to be underestimated with a rocket launcher on its left side, a Noxious Acidic projectile gun on its right and iron legs of a spider. Daniel grabbed his axe and began to charge Battlecast Urgot. Its spider legs started to clang on the footpaths, cracking them at rate of an athlete's stride. The Battlecast starts to load its rocket launchers and fires. Dan suddenly jumps into the air swings his axe down to gain more force, striking the Battlecasts head and denting its metal plated masked face.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." Daniel pants under his breath as starts to run for cover as to not give the Battlecast a chance to fire its acidic torrent gun on him. Suddenly a girl jumps into the air. Her auburn frizzled locks of hair waves

transversely over her face as she begins to draw arrows forming themselves from ice as she drew her bow. A volley of arrows hits the Battlecast to the debris covered street. She had a harsh fall herself landing on her back Daniel ran to her as the Battlecast rose back to its feet with a new set of holes on its armour.

"Ellie are you okay?" he puts his axe away and picks her up, holding her with both his hands.

"Wherrrree'sss... Ro...Tayyy and ..." She wheezed and lost her breath.

Daniel felt scared yet determined to keep her safe. He knew their lives where on his shoulders. He decided the best option for now would be to run and regroup.

"If only things were like they use to be, curse these monsters!"

**Chapter 1**

(The Past.)

"Eureka! I've done it. The flux turbine dimensional rift expander is finally finished." Heimerdinger said with excitement as the scanty revered Inventor flicked the switch to turn on the machine which looked like a mash of blots, lasers and plates squeezed into one little box.

As it started up he heard a noise in the distance, a rustling in the bushes outside his workshop. He scuttled himself calibrating his newly invented machine. It began to gasp spilling out purple smoke Heimerdinger pulled his red goggles over his ashen haired face and kicked the machine, it began to jump and a rift began to open above him. Tools and papers were all being sucked into powerful force. Heimerdinger's feet began to lift as he slowly floated up towards it.

"Success,! For the greater good of science and this world I shall venture forth into the unknown of the Void."

Outside a radiant blast disintegrated all trees laying in it's path, Amongst the trees now burning in a thick smoke a floating figure appeared almost looking like an octopus of sorts with tentacles whipping back and forth.

Vel' Koz fazed through the fires His only giant eye in the centre of his circler body of tentacles.

"Foolish being wishes to open a portal to the Void, my birthplace. He'd never be able to survive the abyss it is, I could use this to our advantage!" said the harsh voice of Vel' Koz

Meanwhile on planet Earth a young man is strolling the streets of the downtown metro area a Summoners tournament was starting in the city. In the realm of Earth Summoning was used in as an act of sport and not war.

A man named Robbie was determined to become a great Summoner, hopefully joining a team and becoming a famous star, was his dream. This was his first step...

To Be Continued...


End file.
